Archivos de un caso: la cañada de la araña
by RanK-chan
Summary: ¿Y si Shinichi nunca hubiera sido encogido y le invitaran a resolver un caso en la “mansión de la araña” junto con Hattori y las chicas? (versión del caso de "la cañada de la araña) arriba el chap 3! R&R!
1. La mansión de la araña

Notas de la autora: _¿Qué pasa cuando a una tarde de repaso completo a mis mangas se le unen una noche leyendo fics y una madrugada de insomnio¡Exacto! Que una servidora (es decir, yo :P) se desquicia y empieza a escribir un fic para matar el tiempo y claro, como no, para intentar conciliar el sueño, si Kami-sama le permite… _

_En fins… este fic tiene como punto de inicio el manga 23, el caso de la mansión de la araña. ¿Y si Shinichi nunca hubiera sido encogido y le invitaran a resolver un caso en la "mansión de la araña" junto con Hattori? Pues bien, esta es una pregunta que siempre me he hecho, así que he decidido crear mi propia versión de este caso :P (Lo que hace el insomnio, verdad? ��Uuuuu)_

_Rank  
_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes aquí escritos pertenecen al gran Aoyama-sensei (aunque si decide regalarme a Shin, aceptaré agradecida y tanto XD su decisión) Este fic está creado sin ánimo de lucro así que no infrinjo ninguna ley :-P

**Archivos de un caso**

File 1: La mansión de la araña

Dos jóvenes paseaban por uno de los tantos caminos que atravesaban un frondoso bosque, perteneciente a la prefectura de Totsutori. El chico, con aire resignado, arrastraba una moto, mientras que la joven que le acompañaba miraba preocupada hacia todos los lados, esperando ver algún signo de vida humana, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Qué raro… Tengo la impresión de haber pasado antes por aquí - comentó el joven, mirando hacia un árbol con la inscripción de "Kaoru x Kenshin" rodeada por un corazón y la de "Sano eztubo akí", ambas sospechosamente familiares. - Oye Heiji –comentó la chica con voz insegura - ¿Nos habremos perdido? Hace ya bastante tiempo que no vemos ni un alma pasar por aquí, yo me he olvidado el móvil y no podemos llamar a nadie y si encima la moto está sin gasolina…-¿Y de quién es la culpa¡ - gritó enfadado - ¿Quién dijo que me haría de guía e insistió en llevar la moto¿Quién!  
-¡No te pongas así! – dijo con el orgullo dolido - Según la carta que te mandó ese tal Takeda no tienes que estar en su casa hasta la noche…  
-Ya lo sé – respondió un poco más calmado – Pero esa carta es bastante extraña. Traía una petición para resolver un caso raro y dinero. Quería llegar pronto para devolverle el dinero, resolver el caso, y pirarnos cuanto antes. Pero como ya está anocheciendo supongo que tendremos que dormir al raso  
- ¿A-al raso? – tartamudeó Kazuha – Pero pillaremos un resfriado, y con todos los bichos que hay en el bosque, y los animales…! – objetó  
- Pché, por los animales y los bichos no te preocupes – le tranquilizó con un deje de fastidio en la voz – y por el frío… dormiremos bien juntos para mantenernos en calor  
- ¿Bien juntos? – Los colores se le fueron subiendo a la cara mientras imaginaba la escena. Pero la voz de Heiji interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica  
- Y ni se te ocurra aprovechar para meterme mano  
-¡Soy yo la que debería decir eso! – gritó, con una mirada asesina aunque bastante colorada  
- Vamos chicos, no se peleen… - una cordial voz tras los arbustos los puso en guardia, hasta que el dueño de ésta hizo aparición  
- Vamos Kazu, seguiremos buscando… - apremió Heiji  
- Sí, voy… – secundó la joven  
- ¡Esperen! Sólo era una broma n.nU Soy Robert Taylor, un fotógrafo americano. Estaba paseando por este bosque… Me trae recuerdos de cuando los Takeda me curaron… - comentó con voz soñadora  
- ¿Los Takeda¿Los conoce? – interrumpió el detective  
- Sí. Cuando estuve aquí la última vez, me caí y quede malherido. Una joven perteneciente a los Takeda me curó y cuidó hasta que me recuperé. Precisamente tenía intención de visitarles… – agregó, contento  
- Entonces podrá indicarnos el camino a su casa ¿verdad¿Ha venido en coche? – preguntó Kazuha, alegre de haber encontrado la "salvación"  
- Pues no… resulta que vine en taxi y me dejó a medio camino para poder pasear por éste bosque… y me despisté un poco y…  
- Se perdió, no? – finalizó Heiji , rompiendo el último rayito de esperanza que albergaba la joven – En fin, nosotros seguiremos buscando. Nos vemos, señor Taylor  
- Hasta luego, chicos - se despidió mientras se internaba de nuevo en el bosque.

Media hora y varias quejas por parte de ambos después, cayeron rendidos al suelo, mientras aceptaban la idea de dormir al raso no tan desagradable como habían pensado en un principio. Kazuha fue la primera en acostarse en el suelo. Atrajo su mochila hacia sí, abrazándola para infundirse ánimos y calor, y cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando dormirse pronto para no oír los típicos sonidos nocturnos del bosque. Aunque lo único que oyó fue a Heiji, moviéndose detrás de ella. Supuso que él pegaría la espalda contra la suya y así pasarían la noche, pero se dio cuenta de su equivocación cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura y la atrajeron hacia el joven que tenía a su espalda.

Heiji, aho! Qu- qué haces? – Kazuha agradeció que la oscuridad tapara su sonrojo  
- ¿Qué te crees? Dormir cerca para mantener el calor – se defendió, también ruborizado  
- Ah… va-vale – asintió un poco... ¿decepcionada?. Así, en los brazos de Heiji, se sentía tan protegida que el sueño empezó a ganarle la batalla. Inconscientemente se acurrucó pegándose más al cuerpo del detective, al tiempo que murmuraba algo parecido a un "oyasumi nasai, Heiji" provocando en él un intenso cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y otro terrible sonrojo. En ese estado, él, lo único que pudo responderle fue un "oyasumi", que le costó bastante articular.

Una hora más tarde, los dos continuaban en la misma posición, y aunque no estuvieran dormidos del todo, ambos se encontraban en un estado de semi-inconsciencia. Pero un simple temblor de Kazu los despejó del todo.

Kazu… - susurró el joven- ¿estás despierta?  
- Hai… - Tras unos segundos de silencio añadió – Heiji, tengo frío – Como respuesta, el chico la atrajo aún más si cabe a su cuerpo, intentando infundirle un poco más de calor. La joven no pudo sino sonreír ante esta acción.  
- Kazu yo… - susurró con una voz más suave  
- ¿Sí, Heiji? – le animó a continuar  
- Llevo todo el rato sin poder dormir, pensando… no puedo conciliar el sueño porque estoy tan cerca de ti… no puedo dormir porque… porque… - de repente el sonido de una moto y unas luces lejanas le hicieron perder el hilo de la conversación, y se levantó tan rápido que hizo que la pobre chica se asustara. Una moto se acercaba a gran velocidad.

¡Heiji no baka! – le insultó a la vez que el joven corría hacia el camino  
- ¡EH PÁRESE!– gritó Heiji, mientras se situaba en medio del camino y empezaba a gesticular con los brazos. La moto iba rápido, demasiado rápido como para parar delante del pobre detective. Simplemente lo esquivó y siguió su camino - ¡BAKA!- pero cuando ya pensaban que tendrían que seguir pasando la noche ahí, la moto hizo un giro espectacular y se quedó mirando en la dirección de los jóvenes. De ella descendió una persona, que por su complexión debía ser un hombre, aunque bastante joven. Con un aire orgulloso y seguro caminó lentamente hacia ellos, lo que asustó un poco a la joven, que se colocó detrás de Heiji. El otro acompañante de la moto se fue acercando tímidamente detrás del primero. Al llegar a su altura el motorista alargó la mano y… le pegó una colleja al detective, que estaba en shock. Cuando ya iba a montar en cólera, el motorista desconocido se quitó el casco.

- Ku- KUDO! – exclamó el chico  
- ¿Qué pasha Hattori¿Se han perdido? – preguntó con un aire burletero  
- Si tú eres Kudo, entonces el otro es… - susurró Kazuha señalando con el dedo al acompañante del primero  
- ¡Soy yo! – dijo una animosa Ran quitándose el casco mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su amiga.  
- ¿Van a casa de los Takeda? – preguntó el detective de Osaka  
- Sí, ahora mismo nos dirigíamos hacia allí, sólo nos quedan quince minutos de camino si vamos rápido con la moto. No queremos llegar tarde.  
- Pero si ya es de noche – comentó una desilusionada Kazuha  
- Sí, pero sólo son las 9, aún podemos llegar a tiempo para la cena – agregó Shin, con cara de hambre  
- Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo �� - le reprochó la karateka  
- No es eso, lo que pasa es que quiero llegar pronto para resolver el caso, y como llevamos un día de camino pues tengo hambre – sus tripas rugieron dándole la razón  
-¡Si no te hubieras olvidado de ir a buscarme ahora ya tendríamos bastante camino adelantado!  
-¡Si no hubieras insistido en venir yo no tendría que haberte ido a buscar en el último momento! – le respondió enfadado  
- ¡Y si no…! – los de Osaka miraban divertidos la escena.  
- A ver, pareja, por favor… - ambos pararon de discutir y los miraron dándose cuenta de que ellos habían estado todo el rato delante. - ¿Cómo podemos llegar todos a casa de los Takeda? En una moto no cabemos y la mía está sin gasolina  
- Eso lo arreglo yo – El detective de Tokio se acercó a su moto, y sacó de un compartimiento situado bajo el asiento una botella que bien podía ser gasolina. – Toma, será suficiente para llegar a casa de los Takeda – Se la lanzó al detective y éste la cogió al vuelo, pero se dio cuenta de un detalle, el líquido que contenía la botella no era oscuro, era más bien limpio, cristalino…  
- ¿AGUA! – gritó el de Osaka  
- Sí, la van a necesitar para lo que les queda de camino a pie, bwajajaja – Shinichi empezó a reír mientras Heiji se acercaba malignamente hacia él, hasta colocarse detrás de él y propinarle una buena colleja, imitando la recibida antes.  
- Eh! Que es broma – respondió en defensa propia – Toma, anda – esta vez si le alcanzó una lata de gasolina – si vamos rápido puede que lleguemos dentro de quince minutos. Y finalmente, tras los preparativos de la moto, los cuatro se dirigieron a casa de los Takeda, esperando llegar a tiempo para la cena. 

Como había predicho Shinichi, a las nueve y veinte llegaron a la casa. Mientras se dirigían a la entrada, Heiji comentaba el contenido de su carta a su compañero.

-Y aquí pone: el próximo domingo vendrás a la casa Takeda de la cañada maldita… Si no lo haces, otra marioneta viviente caerá víctima de la araña – dijo señalando el papel que sostenía en la mano.  
-Sin duda se refiere a nosotros, los Takeda… - dijo un hombre, acercándose a ellos. Era Ruzo Takeda, el tercer varón de los Takeda. A sus treinta y cinco años había alcanzado una barriga considerable, a juego con su redonda e impasible cara – Por culpa de un trágico accidente acontecido hace tiempo, la gente empezó a decir: "En la cañada maldita se encuentra la mansión de la araña. Si no quieres ser víctima de la maldición pasa de largo"  
-E-en la cañada maldita… la mansión de la araña…- tartamudearon las dos chicas, mientras un leve escalofrío les recorría el cuerpo e inconscientemente se agarraban del brazo de su correspondiente detective. Esto no pasó por alto a los chicos, que, levemente rojos intentaron ignorar la situación.  
-Pero no se preocupen señoritas, es sólo un rumor – exclamó, recuperando un tono jovial – Antes de poder terminar la frase la puerta de la casa se abrió. Allí parada se encontraba Yoko Takeda, una mujer de mediana edad, casada con Ryuji Takeda, el segundo varón de los Takeda.  
-Buenas noches – saludó con una apagada aunque cordial voz – Entremos por favor – Todos hicieron caso a su sugerencia. Ya dentro, los jóvenes de Osaka oyeron una voz conocida.  
-¡Hola de nuevo chicos! – saludó alguien, con un ligero acento americano  
-¡Robert! – exclamaron ambos a la vez  
-¿Se conocen? – preguntó confundido el detective de Tokio- Nos encontramos de camino a la casa. Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudo llegar tan pronto  
-¡Oh, no! Yo acabo de llegar, llevo toda la tarde caminando, y se ve que elegí la dirección correcta – comentó avergonzado – Bueno¿y Misa? Todavía no la he visto – La cara de Yoko se ensombreció  
-Ella… murió. Hace tres años, dos o tres días después de que te fueras, la encontramos ahorcada en el segundo piso del taller de marionetas  
-¿Un suicidio? – interrumpió Shinichi  
-Sí, y un par de días después encontramos a la madre de Misa colgada del mismo sitio y…  
-¿Más suicidios? – Preguntó Heiji. La mujer asintió  
-Hace unos días, Negishi, un socio de mi cuñado, lo encontramos ahorcado en el almacén.  
-¿Solía venir ese hombre a esta casa? – prosiguió Shinichi  
-Sí… Mi cuñado es marionetista y Negishi estaba al cargo de la compra y transporte – explicó Yoko. Mientras tanto, ajeno a la conversación, Robert seguía en shock por la muerte de Misa. Todavía no había movido ni un músculo. Esa noticia realmente le había trastornado  
-Es por el asunto de Negishi por lo que mi hermano ha pedido que viniera – comentó un hombre que acababa de acercarse. Era Ryuji Takeda. Y detrás de él apareció su hermano, Nobukazu Takeda, el primogénito de la familia.  
-Usted debe ser Kudo – saludó con efusividad, dándole la mano – Le he llamado – dijo, acercándose mucho al detective y convirtiendo su voz en un susurro – porque creo que Negishi fue asesinado… por alguien de mi familia. Si descubre algo, por favor, cuéntemelo sólo a mí – finalizó, mirando con una casi imperceptible desconfianza hacia atrás, donde se encontraba todo el grupo familiar, charlando ahora sobre asuntos sin importancia  
-Emmm, señor Takeda, estos chicos son amigos míos – Shinichi señaló a los tres adolescentes que tenía detrás – Espero que no sea un problema el que hayan venido  
-Bueno… yo no contaba con tantas personas y… - miró dubitativo al pequeño grupo de jóvenes  
-Oh! Es que siempre me ayudan a resolver los casos, no se que haría sin ellos – comentó el detective, de forma "casual". Los tres chicos notaron con gracia como Shinichi teatralizaba la situación.  
-Bu-bueno ¡mientras más seamos, más reiremos! – respondió Nobukazu con rapidez. Definitivamente, Shinichi sabía cómo conseguir sus objetivos "sutilmente"  
-Hola señor Takeda! – saludó Robert, que se había acercado a ellos, ya más repuesto de la terrible sorpresa de antes  
-Hola Robert, es una pena que Misa no esté aquí con nosotros… ¡pero mis sobrinas Sae y Emi, las que tanto te querían, sí que han venido! – Dos niñas de nueve años, gemelas, se acercaron, caminando, acompasadas.  
-¡Sae¡Emi¡Cuánto han crecido¡Qué guapas están!  
-Asesino… - susurraron a la vez, dejando desconcertado al pobre Robert  
-El asesino ha vuelto – susurró una indistinguible Sae  
-Sí, ha vuelto, me da miedo – dijo en respuesta su hermana  
-Sí… a mí también  
-¡Pero, niñas! – intervino Yoko, nerviosa  
-¡Uahhh! Mamá también nos da miedo – gritaron a la vez, y en un juego infantil, empezaron a huir  
-Lo siento, Robert – se disculpó Yoko un poco avergonzada  
-No pasa nada – Detrás de Robert, una puerta se deslizó suavemente y unos ojos cansados presenciaron todo el suceso, mientras se escondían tras las sombras de la habitación. Chie Takeda, la madre de los hermanos Takeda, observaba al grupo, ajeno a esa escrupulosa mirada. 

Tras una larga cena (bastante agradecida por parte de Shinichi, todo hay que decirlo) Nobukazu se despidió de todos, alegando que tenía que terminar una marioneta, y se fue al taller a trabajar. Mientras tanto, Miyuki Shioya, el ama de llaves de la casa llevaba una bandeja a la habitación de la anciana Chie

¿Adónde lleva esa bandeja? – preguntó Ran inocentemente con su habitual curiosidad  
- A la habitación de la señora Takeda… desde el incidente del señor Negishi se niega a salir de su habitación y no hace más que murmurar algo sobre "la maldición" – respondió Miyuki  
-Ah, Yuzo… - dijo Robert cambiando de tema de conversación - ¿Me prestarías tu coche? Me gustaría ir a visitar la tumba de Misa  
-¿A esta hora? – se extrañó Ruyji  
-Es que es la mejor hora para ver las estrellas desde el mirador  
-¡Las estrellas…! – se alegró Kazuha - ¿Puedo ir con usted?  
-¡Claro!  
-¿Te vienes Ran? – ofreció la judoka  
-¡Vale! – respondió con igual alegría  
-Hattori – susurró Shinichi cuando ambos estuvieron a solas  
-¿Qué?  
-Qué familia más rara… ¿no te parece?  
-Sí, tengo la sensación de que aquí se esconde más de un secreto oscuro  
-También lo has notado ¿no? – Shinichi se sentó cansado en el suelo  
-Más vale que tengamos cuidado, porque no me fío ni un pelo – Heiji imitó el gesto de Shinichi y se sentó  
-Sí. Si no vamos con pies de plomo, el asesino podría empezar a tomarnos como un objetivo…  
-O peor aún… a ellas – Ambos visualizaron mentalmente la imagen de las chicas, sintiendo como un escalofrío les recorría la espalda y les revolvía el estómago sólo con pensar en que podrían ser atacadas… Era una sensación desagradable, pero al mismo tiempo parecía como si quisiera ayudarles, avisándolos de algún peligro cercano.

¡Qué bonito! – exclamó Kazuha mirando a la redonda luna -¡Precioso! – añadió Ran  
-Cuando termine este caso podrías traer a Kudo aquí. Seguro que con estas vistas le entra el valor para declararse – Bromeó la chica de Osaka-¡Pe- pero…! – Ran no pudo casi ni articular palabra, de lo avergonzada que estaba, pero al instante una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su cara – Tienes razón, vendré aquí con Shinichi y así Hattori y tú podrán estar a solas en nuestra habitación – terminó, soltando una risita y mirando a su amiga, que estaba roja completamente.  
- Como se te ocurre, Ran… �� - Después de unos minutos de bromas similares Kazuha se volvió hacia Robert  
-¡Gracias por traernos! – exclamó, pero se calló al instante, al ver al hombre llorando desconsoladamente y en silencio sobre una foto. En ella aparecían: él, lleno de vendajes y una chica, Misa, ambos sonriendo, ajenos a su triste futuro.

¡Eh, hermano¡Hermano! -¿Qué pasa, Yuzo? – preguntó Ryuji, un tanto molesto- ¡No encuentro a Nobukazu¡No está en su taller!  
-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntaron Shinichi y Heiji, que habían salido de la habitación al oir los gritos- ¡Es Nobukazu¡No est�! – Ryuji también se había contagiado de la preocupación de su hermano. Pronto ambos hermanos Takeda, la criada Miyuki y los dos detectives se pusieron en busca del desaparecido.

Un pequeño detalle del cobertizo abandonado llamó la atención del joven de Tokio

¡Eh¡Oiga! – le dijo a Ryuji - ¿La ventana del ático del cobertizo está siempre abierta? -No – contestó extrañado – Como allí se ahorcaron dos personas, la gente le tiene miedo y no se acercan – Y dicho esto, como si se leyeran la mente, ambos detectives corrieron hacia ese lugar. Subieron las escaleras volando. Cada segundo podría ser vital. Shinichi, que fue el primero en llegar, giró el pomo de la puerta del ático con violencia.  
-¡Mierda¡Está cerrada con llave¡Eh, Hattori! – gritó al recién llegado - ¡Ayúdame con esta puerta – Y, hombro con hombro, tras unos pocos golpes, derribaron la en apariencia frágil puerta de madera, para revelar una tétrica escena. Alguien se encontraba muerto en esa habitación. Junto a ellos entro Chie, cautelosamente.  
- La… la araña… ¡Es la maldición de la araña…! – gritó la anciana, totalmente aterrorizada. Nobukazu Takeda colgaba del techo, ahorcado, envuelto entre cientos de hilos, simulando una diabólica telaraña.

  
Notas de la autora II: _Bueno, aquí está el primer chap, o el primer file, que es lo mismo :-P ¿Aburrido¿Un rollo¿Muy largo¿Muy corto? n-nUuu Al menos espero que les haya gustado n.n y si es así, mandenme un review por favor! óo. Me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo, y aunque solo sean para decir "hola" me gustaría recibirlos n-n. Para colgar el siguiente capítulo creo que por lo menos necesito 5 reviews n.nUUu ya se que es pedir mucho... pero weno... n.nUUu _

_Muchas gracias por su atención! n-n_

_ Rank_


	2. Una visión aterradora

**Weno, primero a por los reviews n-n**

Michel 8 8 8: Gracias por tu review! No he podido visitar mucho el últimamente pero cuando las clases/padres/tiempo/de nuevo los padres XD me lo permitan me leo tus fics. ¡Seguro que son geniales! Je je je, sí, lo de hacer una versión de un caso se está extendiendo mucho XDD el caso es que yo tenía este fic empezado desde hace muuuuuucho tiempo XDDD solo que no lo había colgado… n-nUuuU

Azu: Tú siempre de las primeras en mandarme reviews n.n qué menos se puede esperar de mi crítica oficial UoU así que ya sabes… UoU sigue así XDDD ¿Qué no parece un fic mío? Vaya… n.nU gracias… XDDDD no se si tomármelo como un cumplido o que XDDDD ¿Yo rascándome la barriga durante todo el curso y sin escribir? XD Que va, hija… (cara angelical)

Minako Kudo: Wolas Minako! nOn ¡Me alegro mucho de que me hayas reviewado! Me alegra que te guste este fic, espero que este chap no te decepcione! n.nU Muchas gracias por todo y espero no tardar demasiado en colgar los siguientes chaps! .n

Maggie-chan: ¿Te ha gustado el trozo de dormir al raso? Me encantó escribirlo XD Ya sé, ya sé… Shin y Ran les cortaron un poquito el rollo al pasar por ahí XD pero si todos se declaran a la primera de cambio el fic pierde interés no? (cara maligna) (Y no es porque me guste hacer sufrir un poco a los personajes, noooooooooooo XD)

Iliath: Woo, tú por aquí, iliath! nOn conan o no conan? Yo toy en la misma situación XDDDD si, el colegio afecta mucho… demasiado… voy a replantearme seguir yendo a clases… >:-) je je je XDDDD  
  
Malale: Ains male, no podía publicar el nuevo chap sin un review tuyo XDDD ¿A que es divertido que Heiji y Shinichi se peleen? XDDD Vale, vale, continuaré el fic ¬¬U entre azu (q se hace 5 cuentas nuevas para llegar a los 5 reviews) y tu (q me amenaz… digo… me sugieres por el msn que continúe) no voy ni a poder respirar XDDDD

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Ni Shinichi TOT ni ningún personaje de Detective Conan me pertenece (y al paso que voy me da que mi paga no llegará para comprárselos a Aoyama-sama TT)

_  
Shinichi, que fue el primero en llegar, giró el pomo de la puerta del ático con violencia._  
_- ¡Mierda¡Está cerrada con llave¡Eh, Hattori! – gritó al recién llegado - ¡Ayúdame con esta puerta – Y, hombro con hombro, tras unos pocos golpes, derribaron la en apariencia frágil puerta de madera, para revelar una tétrica escena. Alguien se encontraba muerto en esa habitación. Junto a ellos entró Chie, cautelosamente.  
- La… la araña… ¡Es la maldición de la araña…! – gritó la anciana, totalmente aterrorizada. Nobukazu Takeda colgaba del techo, ahorcado, envuelto entre cientos de hilos, simulando una diabólica telaraña._

  
  
Capítulo 2: Una visión aterradora

¿La maldición de la araña? - pensaron ambos detectives a la vez. El ruido de muchos pasos apresurados provenientes de la escalera hizo que Shinichi se colocara delante de la puerta, para impedir el paso de los que se acercaban para no contaminar las pruebas de la habitación.  
-¡Hay que descolgarle…! – gritó Ryuji desesperado - ¡…y llamar a una ambulancia!  
- Es tarde – cortó Heiji, con una voz suave – Hay que llamar a la policía. El cuerpo ya está frío. Debe hacer una hora que está muerto – añadió con voz profesional ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.  
-¿Pero qué dices? – exclamó Yuzo nervioso – ¡Bájenlo de ahí! – Shinichi se acercó más a la puerta impidiendo la entrada.  
-En la escena de un crimen no se puede pasar – el tono tranquilo de Heiji retumbó por toda la sala. Parecía como si la palabra crimen hubiera hecho más eco que las demás, pues ahora resonaba en las cabezas de todos. "Crimen…" – Yo también recibí una carta: "El próximo domingo, antes de que el sol se ponga, vendrás a la casa Takeda de la Cañada Maldita. Si no lo haces, otra marioneta viviente caerá víctima de la araña" La carta no parecía una broma, así que vine hasta aquí precisamente para evitar más crímenes y resolver los anteriores…  
- Pero hemos llegado tarde… - le interrumpió Shinichi desde la puerta  
-¿Y qu-quién eres tú? – dijo Ryuji mirando a Heiji con asombro – pensé que Kudo era él, el detective – señaló a Shinichi  
-Es cierto, él es Kudo, el detective adolescente de Tokio pero…  
-¿Pero…? – preguntaron los asistentes  
-Yo soy Heiji Hattori, el más famoso detective de Kansai – Heiji se puso en una misteriosa y deslumbrante postura, que bien podría haber sido de Kogoro, mientras su pobre amigo lo miraba.  
-Siempre igual ¬¬Uuuu - pensó. Mientras todos miraban estupefactos al joven, Shinichi aprovechó para abandonar su puesto en la puerta y empezar a buscar pruebas. Algo brilló en la oscuridad. El chico lo alumbro con la linterna. Era un pequeño objeto metálico… algo así como… ¿una chincheta?  
-¿Qué hace una chincheta aquí? – susurró para sus adentros – Bueno, parece haber estado aquí mucho tiempo, porque la cabeza está oxidada, pero la punta está impecable, eso quiere decir que ha sido arrancada de donde estaba hace poco...  
Y mientras tanto, los presentes cuchicheaban entre ellos, hablando de ese tal Hattori…  
-He oído que es un detective medio loco de Osak… - susurró Yuzo, pero ese fue el último comentario que hicieron, ya que Heiji les cortó la conversación  
- ¡Eso ahora da igual¡Hay que llamar a la policía!  
-¡Yo voy! – se ofreció Miyuki, antes de bajar las escaleras a toda prisa  
-Pero si fuera un asesinato… ¿cómo iba a escapar el asesino? – Preguntó Yuzo.Heiji examinó la habitación. Sólo había una puerta, la que ellos habían roto para entrar, vigas, telarañas, y una pequeña ventana, bastante alta.  
- Por ahí – señaló el de Osaka, triunfante  
-Esa ventana es demasiado pequeña. Sólo podría salir por ahí un niño - Cortó Ryuji  
-Te han fastidiado la teoría Hattori – comentó Shinichi – Además, si la puerta la tuvimos que derribar porque estaba cerrada con llave por dentro, eso significa…- Que tenemos un asesinato en una habitación cerrada – finalizó el joven  
-Ha sido la araña – la anciana Chie se acercó a los jóvenes – la majestuosa araña trepó por el edificio con sus ocho patas, atrapó a través de la ventana a Nobukazu con sus hilos y le mató… Quería castigar a Nobukazu por haber construido ese cobertizo… es terrible, terrible… ustedes son detectives, pero si dicen que fue un crimen, sufrirán también la maldición… - y la señora siguió murmurando su monólogo, escaleras abajo, hasta que ya nadie pudo oír la voz de la anciana  
-¿Qué es eso de la araña? – preguntó el joven de Tokio preocupado  
-Ah… una vieja leyenda del lugar… - respondió Ryuji, aún asombrado por la intervención de Chie – Dicen que hace mucho tiempo vivía en esta cañada una mujer muy hermosa, que detenía a los viajeros y les preguntaba: "¿Crees que existe el paraíso¿Cómo es¿Te gustaría ir?" Los viajeros, embriagados, seguían a la mujer al interior del bosque y nunca volvían a aparecer. Un marionetista, picado por la curiosidad, creó una marioneta de un hombre a tamaño natural y esperó que la mujer viniera. Cuando ella apareció intentó seducir a la marioneta como a tantos otros, pero al ver que no reaccionaba se enfadó. De pronto la mujer se transformó en una temible araña, y el marionetista, que había estado escondido, empezó a lanzarle flechas con fuego. Finalmente, la araña huyó, y murió calcinada en el interior del bosque. Se construyó un templo dedicado a "la majestuosa araña" donde murió, y bautizaron el lugar como "la cañada maldita"  
-Bah, no es más que una vieja leyenda… - cortó Heiji  
-Dicen que el cobertizo está construido donde se encontraba el templo – agregó Yuzo – Pese a la oposición de todos los habitantes, Nobukazu construyó el cobertizo encima de donde había estado el templo. Siempre decía que si la araña aparecía se libraría de ella con una de sus marionetas, como en la leyenda…  
-Y tres años después de la construcción del cobertizo, su hija y su mujer, Misa y Kinuyo, se ahorcaron aquí… Tardamos mucho en encontrarlas… y sus cuerpos estaban llenos de telas de araña, fue algo horrible… Tres años más tarde de sus muertes encontramos a Negishi, un socio de mi hermano, también ahorcado aquí… pero esta vez cubierto de hilos… de esos que se usan para las marionetas, al igual que mi hermano – señaló hacia el cadáver, que aún seguía colgando – Si se dan cuenta, parecen hilos de araña  
-Claro, por eso la llaman la "mansión de la araña de la cañada" – intervino Shinichi  
-Sí… alguien intenta aprovechar la maldición para matar a gente… - le contestó su amigo  
-De hecho - comentó Ryuji de pasada - al lugar al que han ido sus amigas con Robert es la cañada, donde dicen que aparecía la araña  
-¿Qué! – ambos se dieron la vuelta para mirar a Ryuji – No puede ser – a cada uno se le vino la imagen de su amiga de la infancia…  
-¿Dónde está esa cañada! – Shinichi cogió a Ryuji por los hombros, un poco más fuerte de lo normal  
-A-a unos 10 km… - contestó asustado  
-Pero el único coche se lo ha llevado Robert – Yuzo miró a Heiji, temeroso de que éste lo zarandeara igual que Shinichi a Ryuji. Pero éste sólo se encaró al joven de Tokio.  
-¡Kazuha no tiene su móvil¡Tenemos qué hacer alg…!  
-¿Móvil! – ¡Le regalé uno a Ran hace unas semanas! – gritó mientras corría hacia el pasillo, donde se encontraba el teléfono de la casa. Miyuki aún seguía hablando con la policía - ¡Mierda¡Y mi móvil está sin batería! – Shinichi sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, rezando para que no tuviera razón, pero no, el aparatito no se encendía… - ¡Hattori, necesito un teléfono, rápido! – volvió a gritar, esta vez sin darse la vuelta.  
-Toma – alguien desde detrás le alcanzó un móvil – un móvil… es lo que necesitas ¿no? – ofreció una voz femenina, suave. El joven se dio la vuelta rápidamente - ¡Ran!  
-¡Kazuha! – el grito de alivio de Heiji se pudo oír a través de las finas paredes de la casa  
-¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron las dos, extrañadas  
-Cuando les dije que el lugar al que han ido estaba maldito se pusieron pálidos y echaron a correr como posesos buscando un móvil – Ryuji había aparecido por detrás  
- ¿Estaban preocupados? – preguntaron con una sonrisa  
-Claro que no – respondieron, rojos, y con el orgullo dolido  
-¿Y esa maldición? – preguntó Ran  
-Bah, una tontería… – le contestó su amigo  
-Venga, cuéntamela – insistió la karateka, zarandeando suavemente el brazo del joven  
-No, que si no por la noche te entra miedo y después te vienes a dormir a mi cama – respondió Shinichi, intentando recuperar un poco de orgullo. PLOC  
-¡AY! – se quejó el chico, con un gran chichón en la cabeza  
-Baka… ¬¬ - susurró Ran, con el puño levantado mientras los de Osaka miraban divertidos la escena, aunque a Kazuha le había pasado lo mismo: una marca de pellizcón en el brazo izquierdo de Heiji lo demostraba. De pronto alguien interrumpió la tranquilidad de los jóvenes  
-¡Es terrible! – Miyuki llegó corriendo a donde se encontraba el grupo – La lluvia ha producido desprendimientos por la zona y la policía no podrá venir hasta mañana  
-Pues si no hay más remedio… - cortó Heiji  
-…Nosotros haremos la inspección preliminar. Miyuki¿podría pedirle a Robert que nos deje su cámara?  
-Voy – susurró antes de darse la vuelta con rapidez  
-¿Ustedes harán la inspección preliminar? – Kazuha miró con escepticismo a los dos detectives  
-En fin, nosotras nos vamos a dormir – Ran agarró del brazo a Kazuha y la arrastró fuera de la habitación – Oyasumi nasai, tantei-san - Y después de guiñarle un ojo a Shinichi salieron hacia su cuarto. Por supuesto nuestro detective, asombrado, no pudo evitar que Heiji viera el terrible color rojo de su cara, teniendo que aguantar las bromas por parte de éste.

¡Ran! – susurró Kazuha, que caminaba junto a la karateka con paso ligero - ¿t-tu has… has…? – intentó preguntar - ¿Cómo…?  
-Pues… - Ran vaciló su respuesta y miró al suelo – tenía que vengarme de él por haberse reído de mí antes – respondió, levantando su cabeza y mirando a Kazuha, con una cara de un tono enrojecido más suave.  
-Sí… vale… - la chica de Osaka desvió la mirada, con una leve sonrisa de incredulidad que la de Tokio no pudo evitar notar

-Ugh… es realmente tétrico, parece una verdadera telaraña viendo la habitación a oscuras – Heiji encendió su linterna y apuntó al cadáver. Unas gotas de lluvia repicaban en el tejado, produciendo extraños ecos dentro del pequeño cuarto. Shinichi se acercó a un interruptor casi invisible y movió la clavija varias veces.  
-No funciona… como hace tres años que no se utiliza deben haber cortado la luz…  
-Pues tendremos que hacerlo con nuestras linternas – suspiró Heiji Unos ruidos de ropa en movimiento salían del dormitorio de las chicas. Ropa, libros, objetos personales… todo se encontraba tirado encima de la cama, y en medio de ellos una chica sacaba todo su equipaje de una maleta con leve desesperación. Las gotas de lluvia seguían golpeando el tejado.  
-Qué raro…-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kazuha, que acababa de soltarse su lazo  
-Es que siempre llevo conmigo un muñequito que me da suerte, pero no lo encuentro… y yo juraría que lo tenía antes de montar en la furgoneta….  
-¿No se te habrá caído en el coche? – sugirió la otra chica  
-Tendré que esperar hasta mañana – susurró tristemente mientras dejaba quieto el poco equipaje que le quedaba dentro de la maleta: un reproductor de CD's, unas camisas y un pequeño libro...  
-¡Si quieres vamos juntas a buscarlo¡Sé donde están las llaves del coche y aquí tengo mi linterna! – Kazuha se levantó de un salto y levantó a Ran con ella  
-¿No deberíamos quedarnos…? Seguro que esto a los chicos no les…  
-¡Bah, pasa de ellos! – respondió con una sonrisa – sólo será un momento – Ran solo tuvo tiempo de coger un paraguas antes de que Kazuha la arrastrara con ella al jardín. Ninguna de las dos notó una fría mirada dirigida hacia ellas…

-¿Está ahí? – preguntó esperanzada la judoka  
-No lo veo… - suspiró la chica de Tokio – Se me debió caer en el mirador…  
-Bueno, también se te pudo caer al subir al coche ¿no? Recuerda que se te cayó el bolso y se te salieron las cosas… Además, empezaba a anochecer… ¿Le tienes mucho cariño a ese muñequito?- Sí… - susurró apenada  
-¿No será por casualidad un muñequito que te regaló Kudo, verdad? – Ran se sonrojó y miró sorprendida a su amiga – ¡No disimules, se te nota en la cara! – rió – ¡Lo de Kudo no tiene remedio! Todavía no se te ha declarado, mira que tarda…  
-P-pero Kazuha, Shinichi no me… no le… - tartamudeó  
-¡No seas boba! Pero si se nota a la legua que está babeando por ti… - Ran simplemente bajó la cabeza, totalmente sonrojada  
-¿Era por aquí? – preguntó la chica de Osaka, cambiando de tema – El coche estaba aparcado frente al cobertizo, y Robert lo arrancó y nos recogió por aquí…  
-Sí… y justo cuando íbamos a entrar se me cayó el bolso y… - la linterna empezó a parpadear, avisando de su corto límite de vida  
-¡A la linterna se le están agotando las pilas!  
-¿Cuántas necesita?  
-Mmm, dos… - respondió, mirando la tapa de la parte trasera  
-¡Yo tengo en mi reproductor de Cd's¡Ahora las traigo! – Ran se alejó rápidamente, intentando no mojarse con la lluvia, mientras la otra joven se quedaba parada en el sitio, dirigiendo la escasa luz hacia unos matorrales.  
-¿Eh? – Kazuha se agachó, intrigada, y recogió una bolita blanca. Empezó a examinarla de cerca, distraídamente, sin darse cuenta de que una sombra se acercaba a ella por detrás, sosteniendo en sus manos un aparato de descargas eléctricas, con un aire nada inocente. 

-Ha venido… - susurró una de las gemelas  
-Sí… ha venido – contestó la otra, desde el otro lado del futón  
-Tú también los has visto…  
-Los hilos de la araña… los hilos…  
-Qué miedo… - rió una con satisfacción  
-Qué miedo, qué miedo… – susurró la otra, con una sonrisa de delicia

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora¡**Bien¡Lo conseguí¡Termine el file 2! Mira que me costó… ¬¬ Con tanto examen trimestral, tanto trabajo y tanta clase no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar…¬¬ Bien, bien… supongo que todo el mundo sabrá lo que pasa después, en el siguiente file ¿no? pero… ¿y si lo cambio un poquito >:-) No sé… algo más… dramático, más peligroso para los protagonistas, je je je… ya veré, ya veré… >:-) He llegado a los 6 reviews! Y mira que pensé que no llegaría ni a los 5 n.nUuu doomo arigatoo! Para el siguiente necesito por lo menos 5 otra vez n.nU

Sigan mandando reviews, o-negai shimasu!-


	3. El grito de Heiji

_- ¿Eh? – Kazuha se agachó, intrigada, y recogió una bolita blanca. Empezó a examinarla de cerca, distraídamente, sin darse cuenta de que una sombra se acercaba a ella por detrás, sosteniendo un aparato de descargas eléctricas  
- Ha venido… - susurró una de las gemelas__  
- Sí… ha venido – contestó la otra, desde el otro lado del futón__  
- Tú también los has visto…__  
- Los hilos de la araña… los hilos…__  
- Qué miedo… - rió una con satisfacción__  
- Qué miedo, qué miedo… – susurró la otra, con una sonrisa de delicia_

Capítulo 3: El grito de Heiji

Tap, tap, tap… unos pasos apresurados chapoteaban por el encharcado jardín, volviendo al lugar donde hace unos instantes había estado Kazuha.  
-¡Siento haber tardado! – gritó - ¡Ya he encontrado las pilas! – Ran empezó a girar sobre si misma, intentando localizar a su amiga - ¿Kazuha? – De repente algo chocó contra su pie, un pequeño tubito metálico… una linterna - ¿L-la linterna de Kazuha…? – la joven se agachó y la recogió, con la mano un poco temblorosa - ¿Ka…Kazuha?

-¡Mira, Kudo¡Tiene una marca de golpe en la cabeza!  
-Entonces deben haberle colgado después de matarle… La hora de la muerte podría ser sobre las nueve y media o diez… después de la cena…  
-Probablemente quedó aquí con su asesino… este le golpeó y después le ahorcó aprovechando que estaba inconsciente  
-Y utilizó todos esos hilos para hacer creer que era la maldición de la araña pero… ¿cómo escapó el asesino de aquí? Para entrar tuvimos que derribar la única puerta que había, que estaba cerrada con llave  
-Mira, las sandalias de Nobukazu, están tiradas descuidadamente por el suelo, junto a su linterna, sin contar las estanterías y el suelo, que no tiene polvo a pesar de llevar esto 3 años cerrado…  
-Y esa pequeña ventana… debe haber una razón para que ahora esté abierta ¿no? Por cierto¿no te parece haber oído hace un rato la voz de Ran ahí fuera? Me preocupa…  
-Pues no… - murmuró confuso el de Osaka  
-Y la de Kazuha… - un sonido proveniente de las escaleras interrumpió sus pensamientos. Alguien estaba subiendo por las escaleras. Unos pasos pesados que cada vez se acercaban más. Ambos detectives se escondieron a ambos lados de la puerta, esperando en tensión a que aquel sospechoso sonido estuviera a la distancia adecuada. ¡Ahora!

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí! – gritó el detective moreno-Pu-pues pensé que querían comer algo… – tartamudeó asustada el ama de llaves, enseñando como prueba la bandeja que sostenía en sus manos – yo… dejo la comida aquí… - susurró mientras colocaba la bandeja en un escalón y bajaba lentamente  
-¡Espere! – le retuvo Shinichi - ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas? 

¡Kazuha! – Ran entró en un oscuro granero, perteneciente a la casa Takeda - ¿Dónde estás¡Contesta por favor!

- ¿Usted conocía a la señorita Misa? – Shinichi fue el primero en preguntar  
-Sí, era muy amable y cariñosa… siempre pendiente de los demás…  
-¿Y por qué cree… que se suicidó? – continuó el joven, intentando formular la pregunta con el mayor tacto posible  
-Seguramente por culpa de aquello… un día, al regresar del hospital, vio a su padre, el señor Nobukazu peleándose con su mujer, la señora Kinuyo. Estaba muy enfadado y gritaba algo así como que la señora llevaba 20 años engañándole. Misa se quiso interponer entre sus padres, el señor la apartó de un empujó y Misa se golpeó la cabeza con un pilar. Tuvieron que darle puntos en la frente, dejándole una cicatriz. Todos dijeron que si belleza se había estropeado. Misa se volvió muy triste y sombría, pero todo cambió cuando encontró al señor Taylor, herido por un derrumbamiento. Lo trajo a casa, curó y cuidó. Como tenía la garganta dañada al principio solo pudo comunicarse con nosotros a base de lápiz y papel, pero como él no sabía escribir japonés escribía con el alfabeto latino tal y como se pronuncia en japonés. Misa volvió a ser feliz al lado de Robert, pero cuando se tuvo que marchar se volvió sombría de nuevo. Poco tiempo después encontramos a Misa ahorcada en el cobertizo y al cabo de unos días también a la señora Kinuyo. Lo que encontré extraño fue que el señor Nobukazu asistió a los funerales con aire resignado, aburrido, mientras que el señor Ryuji lloró desconsoladamente. Y también están Sae y Emi…  
-¿Las gemelas? – interrumpió Heiji  
-Sí… aunque querían mucho a Robert, cuando se mudaron aquí empezaron a decir cosas raras, acusaban a Robert de la muerte de Misa… Y eso fue después de hablar con el señor Negishi  
-¿Y de qué hablaron? – preguntó Heiji de nuevo  
-Según el señor Negishi sólo le preguntaron su nombre  
-Por cierto, las cuerdas e hilos que envuelven al cadáver se guardan en el almacén donde se ahorcó Negishi ¿verdad?  
-Sí, los hilos sí, pero las cuerdas están en el granero ¿quieren ir a verlo? 

Vaya, está lloviendo – Ambos detectives abrieron sus paragüas  
-Oye Kudo… ¿ya tienes claro algo?  
-Nada de nada… ni sé el asesino ni el truco  
-Recapitulemos, las mujeres no podrían haberlo hecho, estaban en el baño, o en el salón, y ninguna tiene la fuerza suficiente, así que sólo nos quedan Ryuji y Yuzo… pero hay algo que no encaja – Heiji se restregó la cara con la mano que le quedaba libre, en un gesto por intentar aclarar las cosas  
-Es el hilo ¿verdad¿Por qué cubrir el cuerpo con hilos pudiendo aparentar un suicidio? Y además, esa carta para contratar tus servicios… Este caso… hay algo más detrás de todo esto  
-Será mejor que resolvamos esto o… alguien más podría morir – la lluvia acompañó esta oscura premonición golpeando más fuerte los charcos formados en el suelo

-Las cuerdas… - Shinichi entró el primero en el granero, alumbrando el suelo en busca de las cuerdas, pero un gemido le hizo detenerse  
-¿Quién anda ahí! – gritó, dirigiendo su linterna a la esquina más oscura de la habitación  
-¿RAN? – la chica se encontraba acurrucada en un rincón, llorando, con mirada asustada y cegada por la luz de la linterna -¿QUE KAZUHA HA DESAPARECIDO! – el grito de Heiji se pudo oír hasta varios metros a la redonda  
-Sí, donde estaba antes sólo encontré su linterna, y me entró el pánico y… y… es culpa mía – la chica se echó a llorar de nuevo, liberando todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, pero sus rodillas fallaron, y hubiera caído al suelo si Shinichi no hubiera evitado su caída sujetándola en un abrazo. Ran se aferró a su camisa, empapándola de saladas lágrimas, mientras en estado de shock, Heiji salía corriendo a buscar a Kazuha  
-¡Espera Hattori! – de mala gana, Shinichi se separó de la chica y empezó a correr para alcanzar a Heiji, no sin antes agarrar a Ran de la mano para que no se quedara atrás 

Mientras, alguien envolvía cuidadosamente el cuerpo de la joven en hilos pero algo lo hizo detenerse. Unos sonidos provenientes del exterior, unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían al cobertizo le hicieron detenerse en su tarea. Pronto desapareció entre las sombras, dejando a su víctima abandonada.

Heiji abrió la puerta del cobertizo del golpe, para dar paso a una escena de la que nunca podría olvidarse. Con la piel pálida, y las mejillas descoloridas, al igual que Nobukazu, Kazuha estaba suspendida en el aire, atrapada entre cientos de hilos muy finos, la tela de la araña.

**Notas de la autora:** Ya queda menos, ya queda menos :P. Por cierto, quería darle especialmente las gracias a Minako Kudo y sobretodo a Male, que sin ella ni este capítulo no hubiera estado terminado en dos horas (a las 2 de la mañana ¬¬U) Gracias chicas! Y por supuesto a Azu, que sin su crítica este chap no puede ser publicado XD

**Reviews:**  
_Michel 888: _Sí, a mi también me encanta cuando los chicos se pican entre ellos :P :P :P A ver si puedo meter más "peleas" chico-chica jojojo XDDD por cierto, a ver cuando actualizas tu fic eh? Q nos estás dejando con ganas bastante tiempo (hablo la q actualiza una vez al año XDDDD) 

_Azu: _Te juro que no lo hice aposta U y eso de q siempre me tomo a mal tus comentarios no es verdad TT ni que fuera un ogro TTTT (weno, algunas veces algo mala sí soy XDDDD) Solo me queda decirte: "Salve, Hermana Sectaria Mayor Azu. Protegeré al manganime con mi vida. Palabra de otaku" XDDDD

_Lady Ai Shinomori: _Gracias por tus ánimos. Me alegro que te guste el hecho de que el fic sea muy fiel a la serie y yo que pensaba que iba a ser demasiado aburrido… Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos!  
_  
Ely:_ Ok, ya te agregaré! Que bien que el fic te guste!  
_  
Malale: _Male, hija, tienes un arte para hacer reviews-amenazas-elogios que no se de donde lo sacas o.o por cierto, a que la carita del "sumimasen" es muy útil? XDDD A mi también me dan yuyo las gemelas XD y todo el mundo me lo dice, que dan un mal rollo… XDDD no se si escribir que son diabólicas o algo jajaja total, nadie se extrañaría XD P.D: ACTUALIZA TUS FICS! ÒÓ(carita extremadamente útil de "sumimasen" XD)  
_  
MinakoKudo:_ Minako! ya sabía yo que sin tu review no podía actualizar XDD pues aquí tienes el nuevo chap :P Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto U UU Pero ya sabes… los examenes y eso (carita angelical)

P.D: Esto de contestar reviews se está volviendo mu peligroso ¬¬ de cada 6, 2 son amenazas ¬¬U (indirecta?)


End file.
